


Eternal

by Sariasunshine



Series: False Gods [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, flint is a bit of a dick, silver is very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: It's been fifteen years since they last saw each other, but even so, 3 in the fucking morning is a bit of a stretch for what Silver wants to deal with. Especially if that visit is for a simple favor and nothing more.Marriage sure is fun after nearly 300 years together.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Series: False Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Eternal

It starts with a distant sound, repeatable, as if someone’s knocking on wood. Gentle at first, in which he ignores. Assumes it must be a dream, or something of the kind. Yet, after a little while the sound grows louder. Heavier and with much more intend than before, eventually loud enough to rouse him from sleep. 

He wakes with a half-annoyed grunt and pushes himself up. The time shows 2:47, just ticking over to 2:48 in the morning, which results in another sound of disagreement. 

The knocking has now turned into hammering, something that makes him wonder if the idiot on the other side is attempting to kick the door down in their oh so great wish for entry. 

“Yeah, give me a fucking second, Jesus” 

Half-asleep, eyes heavy and curls everywhere, he wraps the dark morning robe around himself, grabs his crutch and makes for the door. This better be fucking good, he thinks with dismay and unlocks the door. 

“Are you aware of the time?” 

“On bloody time!” 

They speak in unison, something that tugs the corners of his lips up into the beginning of a smile. 

Silver leans against the doorframe. The outside is quiet, not even a gust of wind in the leaves, it’s just them and the darkness. 

“What brings you to my door at this hour?” 

“Am I not allowed to visit my husband?” 

“After nearly fifteen years, at 3 in the fucking morning? Christ James, your timing is terrible” 

He rolls his eyes, however, steps aside to allow the man entrance to his home. Silver’s home is neat, clean, mostly windows and light-coloured woodwork, modernized and expensive. Just the way he likes it. The view from the sitting room is for his husband’s sake, a view over the ocean, in contrast from the fact that the house is built as isolated from the outside world as possible. 

Privacy. Protection. 

James Flint walks past him and steps into the dark laid house, taking in the decoration as if he’s seeing them for the first time again. Maps, relics, pictures… everything from their past, stored for safety here. Their history hidden from the world. 

“You look good” 

It’s short, matter-of-factly, and it makes Silver chuckle a little. Always so serious. 

“What? You like my just-woke-up-from-a-madman-hammering-on-my-door-at-3-in-the-morning look? Thought I’d try something new” 

James sends him a look, one he knows, from years of experience, is an apologetic one, and it makes him relax. A little, at least. 

His visitor doesn’t make any indication to keep the conversation going, and somehow, Silver already knows what comes next. 

“James…”

“I need a favour” 

“James. Do we have to do this now?” 

“It’s important” 

It always is, he thinks and sighs. 

“Can’t it wait ‘til tomorrow?” 

No reply and Silver can feel disappointment and frustration grow. They’ve been married, for what? Almost 3 centuries now. A marriage that’s been both perfect and terrible, with huge arguments, sometimes even fights. Turbulence and so many lies… but they love each other.

He plays with the plain golden band around his finger and watches his husband in silence as he waits for his answer. 

“I can’t stay, John” 

“We both know that is a lie” 

Already, he can feel a tense energy fall over the room, and stubbornly, he crosses his arms over his chest, expecting a reaction from the other. 

“I need the map” 

“No” 

James snaps his head around to stare at him. Green eyes hard and demanding but meets nothing but calm disappointment in Silver’s blue. 

“What did you say?” 

“No, James. You can’t have the map” 

“John, I am so close to finding the—” 

“No. That is my final answer, husband” 

James moves into his personal space, but Silver does not budge. For the longest of moment, they stare at each other in silence. Challenging each other, until, eventually, James utters a frustrated sigh and backs down. 

“Stubborn prick” 

“I love you too” 

He knows James is sulking, can see it in the way his shoulders have slumped, and very gently he reaches out. Fingers rub into those tension filled shoulders and he leans in to press a very soft kiss to the back of his neck. The scent of leather, of gunpowder and wood, nostalgia, everything he’s been missing for the past fifteen years fills his nostrils, and he can’t help but to rub his nose against the freckled and warm skin. 

“Stay the night at least”

A grunt is the response he gets, but a grunt is better than a no, and so he continues the soft kisses against James’ neck. Changing up the gentle shoulder rubs to an outright massage. 

“Please, James” 

He breathes, pressing his body closer to feel heat radiating from the one before him. 

FINALLY. Finally, James moves. It’s slow at first, a touch laid upon his hand, surprisingly gentle, but Silver knows better. The slow, tender movements change quickly, and soon he finds himself pulled forwards. It catches him off balance and he half expect to be slammed, face first, into the floorboards, however, James holds him steadily. Stares him down with that sultry, hungry look which makes Silver’s body react the way it always does. 

Where there’s usually a witty comment is silence instead. Waiting in anticipation for the next move. 

James takes a handful of his curls, tightens the grip painfully which causes a hiss to tear from his lips, one that is silenced by a hot mouth that takes him into a rough kiss. The pain spurs him on, and Silver responds with just as much ferocity.  
It’s always like this, like a fire between them, fearsome and passionate. Unstable. A love that has caused death and destruction in its path. Strong and wild. 

The kiss is messy, teeth and saliva, both men too stubborn to give up control, but James gains the upper hand when he grabs Silver by the hips and slams him, perhaps a bit too hard, against the wall. Something that knocks the air out of him, forces his movements to falter for a moment, which is enough for James to ensure control over the situation. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you” 

Silver is breathless, the words forced out from his aching lungs that finally got air flowing back in from the impact with the wall. 

As expected, James says nothing, but rather acts. This time with a kiss much more tender than before, followed by fingers slipping under his robe to touch his skin. Brush over his nipples, then the journey goes down to grab him between his legs.  
Silver moans into the kiss and arches his back. 

\--

He comes twice that night, and when morning finally shines through the curtains, he’s safe and secure in James’ arms. 

This must be what heaven feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series of some fantasy inspired treasure/monster hunting. Depending on how my work schedule and energy decides to match up.


End file.
